


Mountain Gleam and Glow

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Thorin, Humor, M/M, Mad Baggins!Bilbo, Tangled AU, Thorin's a bit younger in this, Thorin's just a lamb, Top!Bilbo, i just like that idea, maybe smut, not my idea, possibly smut, some what crack, thank you tumblr for this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago a prince was born with the power to heal. He was stolen from his kingdom and trapped forever with his captor. </p><p>~<br/>In other words this is a tangled au with Thorin and Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first Thilbo story. I want to thank the person who came up with the AU for this story. It’s not my idea. Just my words. I’m sorry it’s not what you have exactly in mind, but it really inspired me sooooo yea anyways here you go. Also I’m putting a slight twist on the Rapunzel story

Thorin hadn’t seen much of the outside world except for his view from the window. The high tower was located in a small valley surrounded by mountains on all sides. From all his gazing he had never known how his father had left the valley on his comings and goings for food and other supplies, whatever Thorin demanded. He’d spent the great some of his life in this tower. Never stepping foot outside. Everything he had ever wanted was in this tower. The walls of which were covered in strategic drawings and fantastic battles he had read in his books. He only ever longed to be the leader of those battles, charging into the front lines with his Company behind him, fearless till their last breath, when the night was dark and he could hear his father slumbering in the bed next to him. Starlight gleaming into the tall tower changing the color of his world a silvery tint. He saw lights floating in the wind catching everything in a soft golden hue. Thorin sat in the window watching them. He longed to see them up close and know the reason as to why they always appeared on his birthday each year. Thorin often asked his father about them, but he was shot down and any follow up questions were silenced. It had been at least twenty years since Thorin last asked about the lights. But tomorrow would be his fiftieth birthday and he had had enough of dwelling in a tower. He wanted to see the lights and he wanted answers.

Thorin’s sword whispered through the air as he parried an invisible foe. He heard a yell from outside and he ran to the window. His father was waiting in a long coat with the hood covering his face. Thorin put his sword in it’s scabbard and put it out of the way as he let his hair down and pulled his father up to the window. For years Thorin questioned his father on his appearance. He looked nothing like his father, but the same as questions about the lights he would be ignored or silenced on further interrogation.

Tall, legs as tall as Thorin himself. Bright copper red hair that was composed of curls that went to his shoulders and was often held back from his eyes, which were a golden tinge of brown. He was skinny as he was tall. A deep brooding voice that remarked on Thorin’s attitude and moodiness. Once inside his father removed his hood and placed down his basket he kissed the top of Thorin’s head and moved to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and hummed.

“Thorin, how is it that you can do that every single day with the strength in which you possess and yet you still are so slow at hoisting me up.” Smaug looked at Thorin’s reflection in the mirror. The broody dwarf stayed silent. Smaug showed his teeth and laughed. “You know I jest of course!” He looked at the chair nearby and sat down. “Do liven up, Thorin!” Thorin grabbed his stool and sat in front of his father. Smaug grabbed a comb and began to brush Thorin’s black locks. “Sing to me, my flower.” Thorin hated the nickname his father had given him, but he complied as he thought about how to word his proposal.

“ _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine._ ” Thorin’s voice was low and his hair began to shimmer bright blue like his eyes. “ _Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ ” Thorin finished the end rather quickly as he stood up from his stool and approached his father. “Father?” Smaug hummed and stood up.

“Yes, Thorin?” Thorin wouldn’t let his father know he was uneasy about this question.

“My birthday is tomorrow.” Smaug scoffed. He began to unpack his pack.

“Impossible. You had one last year.” He chuckled to himself. “I remember. I made stew.” Smaug held up the apple in his hand and looked at it fondly.

“That’s usually how birthday’s work. An annual thing if you insist.” Thorin felt his hands start to sweat. “I was wondering,” He stopped gathering his breath. “If you could take me to see the lights?” Smaug stopped abruptly and turned his golden eyes to Thorin.

“What have I said about mumbling, Thorin.” His voice was cold as he snapped at the dwarf. Thorin resisted the urge to shy away. “You really must speak up.” Smaug turned towards Thorin. Thorin bowed his head at his father’s bristling stance.

“Father! I’m going to be fifty this birthday and I wanted one simple request!” He looked up and straightened his back. “Take me to see the lights! Please.” He added as a second thought. Smaug took a step forward and put his hand on Thorin’s chin, holding his head still. His gold eyes looked into Thorin’s bright blue ones.

“You are never to leave this tower! I have told you time and time again. The world out there is treacherous and unkind to people like you. I keep you here to keep you safe.” Smaug’s eyes moved to Thorin’s hair and back down to Thorin’s eyes. Thorin shook his head from his father’s grasp, but stayed where he was. Smaug’s face softened. “Now I look like the bad guy.” Smaug took a deep breath and held Thorin close. “I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. I know how the world is outside these walls and I don’t know if I could handle the grief if I let any of them do any harm to you.” Thorin hugged his father back and his anger calmed to a simmer. Smaug pulled back and held Thorin on his shoulders. “Promise me, Thorin, that you will _never_ ask about the lights. Again.” His voice had that rough tone again and Thorin had no choice but to nod. Smaug hugged Thorin again and kissed his head. “I love you, Thorin.” Thorin nodded and Smaug let him go. “Now I am off again. I’ll be back soon, Thorin.” Smaug used Thorin’s hair to lower himself down the tower.

“I’ll be here.” Thorin said quietly. He looked back at the room and pulled his hair back up, working on his braids as he thought of new beads to put in his black strands.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely couple meet for the first time. Things don't go as expected.

Mad Baggins wasn’t usually one to join up with people when he was hired for jobs, but he had no choice in this matter. His employer demanded that he take his two finest thieves – or as Baggins liked to call them, liabilities – on this particular job. Baggins didn’t want them nor did he need them, so he made a quick plan to get rid of them as soon as possible. The only thing they were good for were expenditures. They could get caught while Baggins was free. Baggins had already planned out this heist before. It was one he had been waiting to steal for a special event. His hundredth successful heist would be _that_ said special event. He was going to make it one worth getting caught three times. It barely hampered his cockiness. Or his reputation. Given he wasn’t dead or rotting away in a cell somewhere. He thought himself pretty lucky.

This special event would consist of taking the Arkenstone. It was the treasured jewel of the kingdom Erebor. Baggins was too young to remember the stories that were spread from Erebor of the taken prince, but word travels fast when no one knows you’re listening. Baggins has heard varying stories on what happened, but one thing is always the same, the lost prince of Erebor still has not been found. Baggins couldn’t think of that now as he pressed his back against the wall and the two lackeys halted. They weren’t half bad, but they weren’t Mad Baggins. Baggins could hear dwarves conversing grow distant down the hallway and once they were far enough for Baggins he stepped out and made his way silently to the throne room where the jewel would reside, for all to admire. The two lackeys followed close behind, almost as quiet as Baggins himself. Not bad for being humans.

Baggins could see the throne room in sight and stopped again to hide just out of sight from the guards standing watch. They were conversing amicably in Khuzdul. Baggins wiggled his toes and a small rock moved. He grabbed it and threw it in the opposite direction of where they were. One of the guards left and the other reaffirmed his position. Baggins snuck up behind the one still standing guard and used Sting to knock him unconscious. Baggins and his lackeys ran into the room and the lackeys looked for an escape route while Baggins grabbed the Arkenstone and put it in his bag. He heard the other guard return to his post and yell for help. Baggins saw the lackeys run out a narrow corridor and Baggins picked up his pace as he heard lots of footsteps approaching. As they made harrowing twists and turns through the mountain they were led to a dead end, but about fifteen feet above them was a pathway not yet occupied with dwarves.

Baggins looked at the lackeys expectantly. “Well we haven’t got all day.” They held out their hands. Baggins scoffed. “After all we’ve been through?” They looked at each other, but didn’t budge. Baggins put the satchel in his hand and they were soon hoisting him up. As he climbed up their bodies he swiped the Arkenstone from the bag and pocketed it. He got up on the pathway and waved goodbye to his lackeys. They yelled for him, but he just smiled and patted his pocket. They looked in the bag as the first of the dwarves became visible. They yelled and Baggins took off, knowing a way out from here. To be safe he waited until he was well out of the way and dug into his other pocket for his ring. He put it on and made his way slower through the mountain. Still cautious, but easier. He could hear the humans fighting to get away from the dwarves. A few more turns and Baggins could see his exit. It wasn’t one he remembered, but he wasn’t going to be choosey with a horde of dwarves searching for their Arkenstone.

Baggins pushed through the crevice and as he reached the exit he slipped, sending him tumbling down the hill. Thankfully it was a low portion and he only fell a few feet with minor scrapes and bruises. He dusted himself off and looked around at his surroundings. He knew there must be patrols out searching the perimeter, so he hurried to find his bearings and find a way off the mountain. He didn’t recognize this part of the mountain, so he defaulted by heading west. He took off his ring and pocketed it. He made sure the Arkenstone was in his pocket before he got too far from his landing. He traveled for a bit along the side of the mountain before the road turned steep and he lost his footing again, sliding down the path and verging off into a tunnel. He tumbled into a valley with a tall tower. It looked long deserted and good place to stay while he rested. He climbed up the tall sides of the tower and slipped into the window, disregarding the lived in space to look at his prize. Before he could put it away his vision blacked out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

xXx

Thorin held the blunt end of his sword above his head, still shocked at seeing the small person lying on his floor. He dropped his sword and backed away. He didn’t know when his father would return, or what to do if his father saw the person lying on his floor, or if the person was dangerous like his father had said. Thorin approached the person once again and lifted their honey locks from their face. They looked so young laying there on the ground. They had oddly shaped ears nothing like Thorin’s own. Thorin looked them up and down and noticed they wore no shoes, much like Thorin. Only his feet were larger and hairier than Thorin’s. The person began to stir and Thorin lunged for his sword to hit him again into unconsciousness. Once he was back out, Thorin gathered up the male in his arms and looked for somewhere to place him. Thorin saw his closet and hurried to put the person in there. He fit perfectly and Thorin shut the door locking him in. He looked around putting his hands in his hair, wondering what to do. He didn’t know when his father would be back, but he didn’t want to risk him finding the person in his closet. He stepped back and sat down on his stool as he thought about what to do with the person in his closet.

Just then Smaug could be heard falling from the ground. Thorin jumped up and threw his hair down hurriedly pulling up his father. Smaug stepped down and looked at Thorin in amusement. Thorin felt his veins thrum with excitement as he thought about his plan.

“Father!” Thorin smiled. His father looked at him with a sideways smirk. Clearly happy to see Thorin in a better mood. “I know what you said about the lights, but –“ Thorin move towards the closet. He would prove to his father that he could handle himself in the outside world.

“Thorin.” His father cut in with a sigh.

“-I think you should really –“ Thorin moved closer to the closet.

“Thorin.” His father said with more severity. Still Thorin pressed on.

“- you see I just –“ Thorin had his hands on the handles, ready to pull them open.

“Thorin! Enough about the lights! You are never leaving this tower!” His father scolded. Thorin stopped and put his hands in his coat. Thorin looked down at the ground.

“I was just wondering if I could get a new sword, since I can’t see the…..stars.” He said quietly, but not so quietly that his father couldn’t hear. Smaug walked over and put his hands on Thorin’s shoulders.

“That’s a three days travel to the nearest sword smith.” Thorin looked up through his lashes at his father. Smaug sighed. “Alright. I will return in a week with your new sword.” Smaug kissed the top of Thorin’s head. Thorin nodded. Smaug packed his satchel for a week and down the tower he went. Thorin watched as his father left. Once he was out of sight Thorin ran to the closet and the person tumbled out. They groaned, but didn’t wake up. Thorin grabbed him, placing him in his father’s chair. Wrapping him up with the only thing available, his hair. Thorin saw something shine in the person’s pocket and he grabbed it, putting it in a satchel, and hiding it, before he waited for the person to wake up. Thorin waited for a few minutes without any success of him waking up. Thorin tapped the person on the chest. Still nothing. After a few attempts and still no results Thorin ran up stairs and grabbed a pale. He filled it with water. He sat in front of the person and on three he splashed them with water. They woke up immediately and squirmed, but couldn’t get out of his restraints.

“Is this hair?” Thorin stayed silent, his sword in both hands. The person looked at Thorin up and down. He squint his eyes. He leaned back in his chair to assess Thorin. “You know if you wanted to tie me up let me at least know your name first.” Thorin didn’t lower his weapon as he took a step forward.

“Thorin.”

“I have no other choice then to be in.” Thorin ignored the remark. “Listen, before you get too hasty can I say one thing?” Thorin stood like stone with his sword in front of him. The person tilted his head and looked up at Thorin through his eyelashes. “Hey. How you doing?” Thorin only half lidded his eyes. The person in the chair straightened with a frown. “Tough crowd.”

“Who are you?” Thorin started. He inched closer.

“The names Mad Baggins.” Thorin lowered his weapon.

“What brought you here?” Baggins shrugged. He rolled his neck and shook his shoulders.

“It was a trip,” He stopped and looked down at his pocket. “What did you do with it?” Thorin didn’t look anywhere but Baggins.

“I’ve hid it. There’s only one way for you to get it back.” Baggins squint his eyes and leaned forward.

“I’m listening.” Baggins watched intently as Thorin lowered his weapon completely.

“You have to take me to see the lights. They appear every year on my birthday. I want to see them.” Baggins looked confused. He scrunched his face up. “Do you know about the lights?” Thorin looked quizzically at Baggins as if he had grown another head. “Tomorrow the lights will appear in the sky.” Thorin said as if this time it would get through Baggins head. “This year I want to be there.” Baggins held up his hands as best as he could. He thought he finally got the gist of it.

“Alright I’ll take you to the lights and you will give me the stone back?” Thorin nodded. “Then let’s get going.” Thorin sheathed his sword and unwrapped Baggins from the chair. As he leaned over to untie Baggins, the smaller man leaned in to whisper in Thorin’s ear. “Should there be another event in which I’m tied up by your hands, it’ll be to keep mine off of you.” Baggins hot breath was against Thorin’s neck. Thorin blushed, but maintained his stony countenance. Thorin moved away and turned towards the window before Baggins could say anything more. Thorin wasn’t naïve. His father had supplied him with many books over the years. He found that easier then speaking to Thorin about these things. Thorin would be lying if he said he had been admiring Baggins while he was gathering him up to stuff into a closet.

Baggins by now was semi-dry. He shook his head and his blonde hair sent droplets of water cascading to the ground. Thorin peered over the ledge of his window. He’d never been outside. This would be the first time he’d ever stepped foot outside his tower.

He was thrilled.

He threw his hair over the hook and plummeted down, Baggins watching the scene curiously. He began his descent down the side of the tower. Once Thorin reached the ground he sat enjoying the feeling of grass on his feet. It was bitter outside from the cold, but Thorin could tell it would warm into the usual spring time sun. Thorin took off with Baggins barely reaching the ground. Thorin allowed himself to smile. He was going to finally see the lights. He came to a halt at the edge of the boundary, panting heavily. Baggins walked up beside him.

“Get out much?” Thorin looked at him with flushed cheeks and eyes bright with excitement. Baggins smirked at the dwarf. Thorin now noticed how short Baggins _really_ was. Thorin didn’t think there was anyone besides him that would be so….small. Baggins lead the way through a tunnel and Thorin followed with eagerness in his veins, making him nearly stepping on Baggins heels as they climbed up the slope. Thorin, once clear of the tunnel, looked around him in amazement. The mountain before him was much larger than the ones that surrounded his tower. He noticed it was the only one for miles around. Thorin continued to run around enjoying his freedom while Baggins walked with a pipe in his mouth, a small smile on his lips.

 _How odd,_ Baggins thought. _A dwarf that doesn’t recognize the Lonely Mountain or the Arkenstone for that matter._ Baggins hummed a merry tune under his breath as Thorin lay on the ground, panting and smiling. Baggins looked down at him. He thought the dwarf pretty usually, but smiling he was heavenly. Baggins quirked an eyebrow at his internal monologue. When Baggins came over Thorin stopped smiling and his face was blank besides his panting.

“Content?” Thorin nodded once and stood up. His long hair trailing behind him. Baggins noticed a few braids in the front. Not the usual beading he usually sees on other dwarves, then again, Thorin wasn’t like other dwarves. They walked for awhile in compatible silence. Baggins eventually recognized the landscape and knew where to go from then on. After an hour or so they began to pass into small swathes of forests. As they rounded a corner, the bushes ahead rustled with movement. Baggins stopped. Thorin put his hand on his sword and charged the bush. The rabbit fled from the assault. Thorin watched it run off. Baggins put his pipe away and shook his head. “I feel much safer now, thank you.” They continued to walk. Thorin a bit ashamed, put his sword away. “Don’t see many battles then do you, dwarf?” Thorin looked up confused.

“Dwarf?” Baggins nodded.

“That is what you are, unless my eyes deceive me and you are the smallest elf I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And with such a luxurious beard.” Thorin stopped and put his hand on his chin. Baggins noticed he stopped and turned back to look at Thorin’s confused glance. “Do you know of other races?” Thorin felt young then. Younger than his guide. He looked away, putting his hand at his side. He clenched his fists. Baggins walked back to Thorin and put a hand on his shoulder. “’Bout time you get out and see the world, Thorin.”

“Are you a dwarf?” Thorin asked quietly. Baggins laughed. He shook his head.

“No, Thorin, I’m a Hobbit. I’m from the Shire, a long ways away from this place. There’s,” He urged Thorin to start walking again. “Orcs, humans, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and a couple others that aren’t all that common or you won’t encounter them anytime soon.” Baggins seemed almost pleased to tell Thorin about these things. “Orcs are ugly, evil, cruel, foul beasts that live in Mordor. Humans are tall, like elves, but they don’t live as long. Humans are…..a lively bunch. Always full of surprises those humans. Elves are immortal. They’re like men only, more….secretive. Nothing like dwarves though.” Thorin’s head hurt from all this information being thrown at him at once. They exited this particular swath of forest and a sign could been seen ahead. Bilbo chuckled. “We need to take a quick detour. They won’t hurt you, but they’ll give you a bit of a ribbing, so just keep your insecurities close.” Thorin stopped and pulled his sword on Baggins. Baggins didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“These people will not harm me, will they?” Baggins shook his head.

“Not at all.” Baggins assured him. He put his hand on the tip of the sword and lowered it.

“Where are we going?” Thorin asked, putting his sword away.

“Just to see a few friends before we see the lights.” Bilbo chuckled and put his thumbs in his pockets as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. So as promised I'll continue this story.


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets the Company. Baggins reveals some things about himself.

The tavern was boisterously loud and filled with raucous laughter. Baggins threw his arm around Thorin’s waist and guided him into the bar. Baggins kicked in the door and everyone turned, silencing as they did so. Once they recognized who it was they all cheered and called Baggins name. Baggins smiled and Thorin looked around nervously. There seemed to only be other dwarves like Thorin, but he wasn’t sure he could spot any other species. Baggins walked in and dwarves began to swarm him. Thorin put his hand on his sword and unconsciously leaned closer into Baggins. If Baggins noticed he didn’t say anything. People were talking amicably to Baggins about a vast variety of things. A dwarf with an oddly shaped had came up and threw his arm around Thorin’s shoulder and Thorin moved to draw his sword, but Baggins put his hand on Thorin’s and stilled his movements.

“Hey, Baggins, where’d you swipe this one?” The dwarf asked and Baggins tightened his hold on Thorin.

“Secret treasure if you must, Bofur.” Baggins laughed, but there was a possessive gleam in his eyes when he looked at Bofur. The other dwarf was pushed out of the way by a very large, very round dwarf. He was looking at Thorin’s long mane of hair. He himself had a braid coiled around his long stomach, but nothing like Thorin’s.

“This one’s got quite the head of hair.” The large dwarf bellowed. Baggins chuckled. Someone gave Baggins a pitcher and he began to drink from it greedily. Thorin could smell bitterness to the drink and he refused when someone offered him a mug. They continued to walk further into the bar before a hulking dwarf with a tattooed head stood in their path. Baggins stopped and Thorin reached for his sword again, but before he could do anything they both broke out into smiles and hugged each other. It was the only time that Baggins let go of him and Thorin looked around nervously at the other dwarves.

“Dwalin!” They finished embracing, but Baggins didn’t wrap himself against Thorin again. Thorin hid his disappointment under his nervousness. They both talked in hushed voices for a moment before looking at Thorin. Thorin straightened and tried to seem nonchalant about the whole situation. He noticed he was taller than the other dwarves, but only slightly. Baggins raised an eyebrow at Thorin, but didn’t remark his behavior. “I might as well introduce you to the Company.” Baggins started with the dwarf in front of him and began naming them all off. “That’s Dwalin; his brother over there is Balin. Then you met Bofur. His brothers are Bifur and of course Bombur.” Bilbo pointed to a dwarf with an axe in his forehead and the large dwarf from before. “There’s Ori, Dori, and Nori. Fili and Kili are running around here somewhere. Oin, Gloin are left and they’re sitting at the bar.” Thorin looked around and inspected all the dwarves that had been named off. He tried to keep a face to all their names, but he was having a hard time remembering his own at this rate.

“Don’t worry there, Mr. Thorin. You’ll remember us in good time.” A young dwarf, barely over twenty with black hair bumped into Thorin.

“Kili! You don’t know if Mr. Baggins is even keeping him.” The blonde a little older then Kili chastised. Kili looked from Mr. Baggins to Mr. Thorin.

“Of course Mr. Baggins will keep him, he introduced him to us, something he didn’t do with his other mates.” Kili squeaked as his brother punched him in the arm. This started a tussle in the middle of the bar. “Fili!” Kili said to his brother tried to drag him away from the blushing Thorin and Baggins who was rolling his eyes at the boys’ antics. Thorin hid his face as he looked away from Baggins. Baggins came up to Thorin and patted his bicep.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re just being young.” Thorin still couldn’t wipe the blush from his face. “They’ll give their mother a handful when they get older.” They sat together at the bar, but before they could enjoy their time the sound of ponies could be heard outside and a booming voice declaring themselves as the King’s Royal Army. Baggins cursed and jumped over the bar, grabbing Thorin. Thorin tumbled behind the bar and followed Baggins as they moved under the bar.

“We’re looking for Mad Baggins.” The guard spoke firmly. Baggins pulled a lever and the hatch to a secret door opened. He pushed Thorin in first and closed it silently. He urged the dwarf to start running through the dark tunnels. Thorin looked for a light when Baggins grabbed a torch off the wall and lit it. They began to run through the tunnels.

“Why are they looking for you?” Thorin asked as they ran. Baggins seemed to know where to go for he made turns left and right until Thorin could see light. Baggins pretended not to hear Thorin’s question as they breached daylight and took a second to catch their breath. Baggins looked around at the dam. He could hear guards in the tunnels and he looked for a way down. He grabbed some of Thorin’s hair and swung on it to the ground. Thorin looked nervously at the ground, then back at the near approaching guards. He took a deep breath and jumped. He landed in a sprint and the guards could be heard yelling for them. Arrows firing above them. Their exit was up ahead, but before they could reach it two, large men like his father appeared in the doorway and Baggins forced Thorin to turn. They ran with a new abandon.

The guards began to chop at the dam. Water spilling from the leaks. Thorin risked looking back to see the large men running after them, nearly catching up. Baggins turned around with something in his hand and shot the men with them. One held their eye and kneeled down. The other nearly grabbed Baggins. Baggins pulled out his sword and swiped at the hand. The man pulled back and halted, pulling out his own sword. Baggins fought him off while the spill way broke open and swept the men off their feet. Baggins narrowly made it into the cave when the rush of water made the rocks fall and close them in with the water rising. Thorin and Baggins looked for a way out, but they couldn’t move any of the rocks or find a way out. The water was quickly spilling into the little cave and it was already to Thorin’s knees, Baggins’ thighs. Thorin felt his heart racing in his ears and he grabbed his sword, stabbing at the rocks trying to lodge one loose. Baggins put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder. The water already to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Baggins stated. He seemed sincere. Thorin didn’t know he was crying until he tasted it on his lips as he pressed them tightly together. The water was to Thorin’s shoulders and Baggins was on his tiptoes to keep his head above water. Thorin sheathed his sword and grabbed Baggins. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew he didn’t have it in his heart to watch Baggins drown before him. He lifted up Baggins despite his protests and even though Thorin’s nose was already nearly covered and he lifted his head up to take one last gulp of breath as Baggins was yelling at him. “Thorin! Don’t!” Baggins felt his body freeze as he watched as the dwarf didn’t raise his head again, but his fingers were strong against Baggins’ hips. When Baggins’ nose was just about to be covered in water when Thorin’s hair started to glow a bright blue, much like the dwarves piercing eyes. Baggins saw the hair moving towards a cluster of loose rocks and as Thorin’s fingers began to lose their grip. Baggins took one last deep breath and saw Thorin drift through the water. Baggins broke through the rocks by the light of Thorin’s hair. The rocks came tumbling loose and they were carried into the river. Baggins held onto Thorin and dragged him to the shore. Once he gained purchase he hoisted the dwarf onto the grass and took deep breaths. He didn’t hear Thorin participating in the breathing, so he rolled over and looked at the unconscious dwarf. Baggins shook his head.

“No, no, no, no.” Baggins pressed on Thorin’s chest a few times before the dwarf coughed and water dribbled out of his mouth. Baggins fell on Thorin’s chest. They both took heavy breaths to regain their usual respiration. Baggins stood up, offering his hand to Thorin. Thorin looked at it for a second before being hoisted up. “I’m glad you mentioned that you’re hair glows.” Thorin looked around and nodded.

“Uh yea….I’ll explain that once we get dry.” They walked for a short while before they came to a clearing with a few logs set around for sitting. Thorin was nervous about what to say. Would this news make Baggins back out on his deal and leave? Would Thorin be left to wander around until he bumped into another person that would take him either back to the tower or to the kingdom nearby. Thorin didn’t know if he even _wanted_ to go back to the tower. The thought ached him. He didn’t know what part of it ached him. The idea that he may never see Baggins again or that he would never see the outside world again. His father would surely lock him away for good if he ever returned. He wasn’t sure what upset him so. He looked sideways at Baggins. Baggins hands were cut and bleeding. Thorin decided his next course of action. He held out his hand and Baggins looked at it with a quirked eyebrow. He looked from Thorin to his hand. Thorin reached down and grabbed Baggins’ cut hands. Thorin wrapped Baggins’ hands in his hair and Baggins moved to remove his hands, but Thorin gave him a stern look and Baggins stopped squirming.

“Thorin?” The hobbit started to question, but Thorin closed his eyes and began to sing. His voice was low and haunting, but a wave of calmness washed over Baggins and he relaxed as he began to sing.

“ _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine._ ” His hair began to glow again and Baggins eyes widened. He watched the scene with eyes like saucers. “ _Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”_ Thorin stopped and his hair stopped glowing as well. When he removed his hair from Baggins’ hands and Baggins looked at his hand, perfectly healed. Thorin’s countenance was unreadable as Baggins’ shocked expression grew and his eyes wandered over Thorin’s face. Some voice in Thorin could feel the sting of rejection and feared for the hobbit’s reaction. He was on the edge of getting up to leave when Baggins’ grabbed Thorin’s hand and held his gaze. The dwarf was shocked by the sudden change.

“How long exactly has your hair done that?” Baggins looked at him in wonder and curiosity. Thorin blinked slowly before stirring and answering the hobbit’s question.

“Since I was born, I guess?” Thorin scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Baggins was looking at Thorin like he was a rare treasure and it made Thorin’s cheeks redden at such attentive gaze. He’d never been looked at like he was some gem that was to be cherished and adored. “My father says people tried to cut my hair for its power when I was very young. In turn the hair no longer glows and loses some of its shine. That’s why he locked me away in the tower.” Thorin showed Baggins the small strand of hair that stood out amongst the rest. The dwarf lowered his hair once again and Baggins turned from Thorin suddenly, as though he heard something. The hobbit looked around at the dark that was closing in on them and he stood, lifting his sword out of its sheath, enough to show the blade then it was back in the scabbard.

“I should make a fire before it gets too dark.” Baggins looked Thorin up and down. It was hard to see his face in the growing darkness of twilight. “Will you be alright by here by yourself for a little while?” Thorin looked around and nodded.

“Yes. I’ll be here.” Thorin seemed to solidify his statement by wiggling on the log and hunkering himself down. Baggins seemed to be satisfied with that, for Thorin could see the faint outline of a smile on Baggins' lips when he turned around and went off into the dark. Thorin sat listening to the scenery around him. He heard footsteps and he thought that Baggins had returned, but when he turned around he saw his father. Thorin stood up, shocked. His father took his hood off and looked at Thorin with disapproving eyes. Thorin wanted to duck his head in shame, but he held firm and stared at his father.

“What are you doing, Thorin?” Smaug approached Thorin and Thorin backed up, keeping distance from his father. “Come back home.” Thorin squint his eyes and shook his head.

“No.” Smaug took a step back into the dark, taken aback. Thorin nearly smiled at driving his father back. He kept his face remote and hidden. Smaug narrowed his eyes.

“Do you really think you can trust a thief?” Smaug pulled a satchel from his coat. The one with the gem inside that Baggins had in his pocket. “Give that to him and see how long he stays.” Thorin kept his hands firmly at his side. He watched as his father threw it at him with such a force it nearly knocked the wind out of him. Thorin had no choice but to catch the bag. Smaug used that time to step closer. “Do you think he would stay? For _you_?” Smaug laughed darkly. “You’re young, naïve, apparently desperate. This is no place for you.” Thorin felt as if he had been stabbed with knives. No not knives, claws. Digging in and eviscerating his insides. Leaving long gashes for doubt and paranoia to sneak in. Baggins could be heard not far behind, humming a soft tune. Thorin turned around and could just see his outline at the edge of their impromptu camp. When he turned back his father had vanished, as if he were made of smoke. Thorin hurried to hide the satchel in a nearby tree trunk.

“I’m not going to get super strength in my hand am I?” Baggins started off. “Because that would be an interesting turn of events, but unwanted.” Baggins stopped when he saw Thorin standing with his back to him. He put down the sticks he had in his hands and walked up behind the young dwarf. Thorin turned around and gave a small smile to Baggins. Baggins eyed him carefully, but soon went back to making a fire. After a few failed attempts he had brought the fire to a steady flame. Thorin lay down on the grass with the log against his back. He watched as Baggins admired his fire and then joined the dwarf against the log. Baggins had his hands folded over his stomach in a content way. They watched the flames for a bit before Baggins spoke.

“My name isn’t really Mad Baggins.” Thorin looked over at him, curious. “Well not the ‘Mad’ part anyways.” Baggins continued to watch the fire as it hissed and cracked. “My real name is Bilbo.” Thorin saw nothing wrong with his name. But he sensed Bilbo was not done and stayed silent. “I was born in the Shire, where there was no adventure, no thrill, and no dwarves.” Finally Bilbo looked over and eyed his companion. There was something dark in Bilbo’s eyes for a second before he turned back to the flames. “I read a story about a mad man who could disappear and reappear as he pleased.” Bilbo pulled out his pipe. “To a young Halfling, living in an adventureless society, it was magical. Inspiring.” Bilbo took a long drag and exhaled a smoke ring. Thorin watched as it disappeared into the night.

“Why are you telling me this?” Thorin wasn’t trying to sound ungrateful. He was more than willing to hear more about Bilbo and his life. It sounded whimsical and out of reach to the young dwarf. Thorin thought for a moment that Bilbo wasn’t going to reply as he held his pipe between his teeth. Bilbo removed his pipe and looked at Thorin for the first time since they started talking, disregarding the once over Bilbo gave him.

“You risked your life for mine.” His tone was soft and his eyes piercing. “You could have very well died, for me.” Bilbo said it like he didn’t believe he was worth dying for. “I can never repay the debt I owe you.” Thorin thought about bringing up the bag, but he kept his eyes on Bilbo’s. Thorin hadn’t realized how close they had gotten until he could feel the hobbit’s breath on his face and smell the faint hint of pipeweed.

“I care not for the debt you owe me.” Thorin brushed off the idea of Bilbo trying to repay him. “I only ask of one thing.” Thorin’s eyes scanned Bilbo’s face for signs of discomfort or refusal. Bilbo half lidded his eyes and watched Thorin with an intent gaze.

“And what would that be?” Bilbo’s golden locks shimmered in the fire light and shadows danced on his face making him seem much more mysterious. Thorin reached a hand up to cup Bilbo’s cheek and before there could be anymore words, or before Thorin’s courage failed him, he closed the small distance and his lips met those of the hobbit’s. It was slow at first. Chaste. Thorin felt stiff, worried about Bilbo’s reaction until the hobbit leaned forward more, urging his lips onto Thorin’s. Thorin wanted to tilt his head, but the angle granted limited access to deepen the kiss. Thorin felt Bilbo’s mouth open the first traces of his tongue peeked out, lining Thorin’s lips until Thorin obliged him and opened his mouth. Bilbo’s hands shot out to grab Thorin’s coat. He pushed the dwarf onto the soft grass. He crawled over Thorin until all of Bilbo’s weight was on Thorin. It was a delicious feeling to have the hobbit on top of him. Thorin rolled his hips against Bilbo. Bilbo broke the kiss to bite Thorin’s lip and pepper his lips with quick kisses as he traveled down to Thorin’s neck, gently licking and biting there. Thorin tilted his head to the side to give the hobbit more expanse of his skin. Bilbo moved up to Thorin’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

“Ah,” Thorin gasped. Bilbo grinned wickedly and wanted to elicit more wicked moans from the dwarf’s mouth. Bilbo moved his mouth down to Thorin’s neck and continued to plant kisses while Thorin squirmed and bucked his hips against Bilbo’s. Bilbo suppressed a moan.

“I’d keep your ministrations to a minimum if you want this to be over quicker then it started,” Bilbo said between laps and kisses on Thorin’s neck. “For my pride wouldn’t allow me to finish so swiftly.” Thorin groaned and turned his head to capture Bilbo’s lips. It was a tangle of tongue and teeth, but it didn’t discourage either of them. Thorin’s hands traveled down the hobbit, his large hands cupping the hobbit’s rear, near entirely. Bilbo groaned and wedged a knee between Thorin’s legs, carefully prying them open to fit himself against the dwarf where he met Thorin’s hips. Thorin moved his hands to Bilbo’s shirt and he ran them over the hobbit’s soft flesh. Smooth, unlike his own, which was covered in dark hair. Bilbo sighed at the contact of Thorin’s large hands with his bare stomach. Thorin ran a thumb over Bilbo’s nipple and the hobbit grabbed the dwarf’s hands. He looked at the dwarf with grey-blue eyes, blown out from lust. The black irises nearly consuming Bilbo’s eyes, much like Bilbo wanted to consume the dwarf beneath him. Thorin returned Bilbo’s heated gaze. They sat staring at each other before Bilbo thought he might explode and held Thorin’s hands above his head, holding them there, while he plunged his tongue into Thorin’s mouth, exploring each and every crevice that made him moan and wriggle under Bilbo’s touch. Without the use of his hands, Thorin resorted to rolling his hips against Bilbo’s. The hobbit couldn’t restrict the moan that escaped his mouth. Thorin prided himself in it. Bilbo had enough of the dwarf’s teasing, he let go of Thorin’s hands to trail down and make quick work of the dwarf’s belt, releasing the erection beneath.

“Uh,” Thorin groaned, but blushed nonetheless. He wanted to hide from Bilbo’s stare, but Bilbo gave a reassuring smile and slowly made his way down the dwarf. He opened the dwarf’s jacket and lifted his shirt high enough to reveal Thorin’s taut skin. His chest covered in dark hair that narrowed at his belly button then trailed down to his gleaming erection. Bilbo laid sloppy kisses on the dwarf’s nipples and flicked his tongue over the pink flesh until they were hard peaks. Thorin squirmed underneath him. “Please.” His voice was husky and strained from arousal. Thorin’s hands moved to the hobbit’s waist and attempted to remove his shirt. Bilbo only reached his hands up high enough to take it off, but didn’t help further, leaving Thorin to fight with it for a moment before he growled and harshly pulled at the shirt. Thorin placed it next to him, weary of the fire so close, and the feel of his flesh against the bare hobbit sent fire through his veins. Bilbo continued his path downwards. Continuing to lay kisses on the dwarf’s heated flesh. Thorin could no longer touch the hobbit, so his hands shot to his coat and grabbed the sides of it. His knuckles white as he could feel Bilbo’s breathe on his cock. He started to spout of nonsense.

Bilbo looked up from his position at Thorin’s thigh. He hadn’t been with many dwarves but they all were erased from his mind when he saw Thorin’s leaking cock spring from its tented fortitude. It looked painfully hard and there was already cum starting to emit from the head. Bilbo carefully moved in, blowing softly, watching Thorin buck his hips and a shiver pass through him.

“Hobbits eat eight times a day,” Thorin opened his eyes to watch Bilbo. His mouth dangerously close and Thorin was afraid of coming just from watching him. “I think I might start including you into my routine.” That was the last thing said before Bilbo’s mouth descended on Thorin’s rock hard length. Thorin cried out, arching his back from the ground. Bilbo’s hot mouth engulfing him completely. Bilbo sucked at the base and moved his head up to the tip. Bilbo circled his tongue around the head and Thorin beat his fist into the earth. He couldn’t stop the slur of words that tumbled from his mouth as Bilbo used a hand to tease Thorin’s balls. Thorin yelled again and nearly bucked his hips into Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo watched Thorin the entire time, but Thorin was too busy thrashing his head and cursing the hobbit to keeps his eyes focused. Bilbo licked from the base of Thorin’s erection to the tip and he could taste sweat and semen. Bilbo used his free hand to run up Thorin’s stomach, leaving goose bumps everywhere his hand grazed. It came down again and grabbed Thorin’s hip, gently applying pressure. Thorin could feel his orgasm approach as Bilbo’s hand cupped his balls and his head began to gain an even pace with a few stops to admire the head of Thorin’s cock. Bilbo laved and sucked at the head.

“Bil – I’m – I’m close.” Thorin managed to stammer out. Bilbo didn’t increase nor decrease his speed. Bilbo replaced his mouth with his hand and leaned over Thorin as his hand began to stroke Thorin into near orgasm.

“Come for me.” Thorin couldn’t hold it back any longer and he came all over Bilbo’s bare front. Bilbo didn’t seem the mind. Thorin rode out his orgasm in Bilbo’s hand. Thorin was taking huge gulps of air as he came down. He only realized that Bilbo still was hard and Thorin moved to grab at Bilbo’s pants. Bilbo knocked his hands away and pulled a sheepskin of water from his shirt pouch. He used it to get Thorin’s semen off his stomach and chest. The fire was low and he stood up for a minute to put a few sticks on the fire to last the night. Thorin noticed his straining cock against his pants and he again tried to remove Bilbo’s pants. Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s hands and kissed his knuckles. His touch so gentle. “There’ll be time for that later.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo and helped him put his shirt on. Thorin lowered his and once they were both dressed once again Bilbo moved to sit up against the log. Thorin grabbed Bilbo and pulled him to his chest, before he could protest Thorin wrapped his arms and the jacket around them both. Bilbo relaxed and sighed. He nuzzled his head into Thorin’s neck and his breath tickled Thorin’s beard.

“You don’t have to go unsatisfied.” Thorin stated his voice husky from sleep and the last traces of arousal.

“It was my pleasure.” Bilbo hummed. Thorin felt something creep in the back of his mind, but he ignored it as sleep claimed him. Bilbo stayed up for a little while longer until he felt it was safe to sleep. He took a deep breath of Thorin’s skin and it smelled of grass, sweat, musk, and something that he attributed to just ‘Thorin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another addition. I am literally so thankful for all the kudos and I can't believe I'm even getting this kind of praise. Another chapter will be up soon.


	4. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf makes a surprise visit. The lights are released.

The fire was only embers when dawn broke over the trees. Thorin shifted, taking the warm body curled up beside him with him. Bilbo squeaked at the man handling, but calmed down when he realized it was Thorin. Bilbo was content to go back to sleep, but there was a pungent smell of pipe weed and it made him sneeze. Thorin groaned, but didn’t wake up. Bilbo tried again to go to sleep, but another wave of smoke made him sneeze once again. He got up, angrily and was shocked to see Gandalf sitting on the log. Bilbo made a frightened sound, but soon relaxed at seeing the wizard. He gave the hobbit a knowing smile. Bilbo didn’t like where that smile usually got him.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin groaned from his position on the ground and rolled over, looking for Bilbo with his hands. Gandalf watched the dwarf with a blank expression.

“I hear you’ve been up to no good.” Gandalf looked at Bilbo again and Bilbo felt the tips of his ears redden. He wasn’t sure if Gandalf was speaking of last night or of the Arkenstone. He ignored it either way hiding his embarrassment by gathering up his stuff. Sting was propped up on the log and he tied the halter around his waist. Gandalf blew a smoke ring at Bilbo.

“No more than usual, I presume.” Gandalf put out his pipe and put it back in his coat. Thorin began to stir. Bilbo kneeled down in front of him and Thorin raised his head to look at Bilbo. His hair was mussed from sleep and the braids were untidy. Bilbo resisted the urge to run his hands through it while Gandalf was there. “Ignore the wizard.” Bilbo stated and Thorin’s eyes got large as he flipped around and saw the grand stature of Gandalf the Grey. Bilbo stood up, walking around to stand by Thorin. Thorin stood up in a haste and stared untrustingly at Gandalf. He had his hand on his sword and Bilbo put a hand on his shoulder.

“I am not a threat young dwarf.” Gandalf chuckled and looked between the two. “I was planning on accompanying you to the mountain.” Gandalf bent down to be eye level with both of them. “If that is alright with you, Master Dwarf?” Thorin looked from Gandalf to Bilbo, if this wizard was trusted by Bilbo then Thorin saw no reason why he shouldn’t let him join. Thorin thought back to his father and he was almost glad the wizard showed up. Thorin nodded and Gandalf seemed pleased with himself. Gandalf turned and began to walk out of the camp. “Master Baggins, Master Dwarf, I believe if we are to make it on time we should not linger any longer.” Bilbo said something under his breath and began walking. Thorin looked at them before running to the stump where he hid the satchel. He put it in his coat and brushed himself off before he heard Bilbo call,

“Thorin! Are you coming?” Thorin turned around and hurriedly walked to catch up with them.

xXx

It was noon when they reached the gates of Erebor. There were many dwarves walking around, some in armor others in common clothes. Thorin looked around in amazement at the structure. The battlements up top held dwarves with bows and arrows and some with axes. There were a few tall people – Humans – Bilbo called them. Bilbo explained that it wasn’t usually a happy day for the royal family, but the common folk partied the day of to celebrate the Prince’s birthday. Thorin was shocked to see so many dwarves once they entered the mountain. In all honesty he’d never seen so many people he hadn’t known before and it scared him slightly, but with Bilbo beside him he couldn’t complain. Bilbo led him to where the majority of the festivities were being held. With the increase of people he couldn’t go far without someone stepping on his hair. Bilbo and Gandalf held the majority of it in their hands and looked around for a few young dwarves, practicing their braiding skills on one another. Bilbo motioned to them and they looked at Thorin like he was one of the royals that had come up to the upper levels. They readily agreed to braid Thorin’s hair. Gandalf and Bilbo sat by a fountain, watching quietly as Thorin’s hair was put into intricate braids.

A few guards passed by and Bilbo ducked his head. He would have to be weary with the guards on increased patrols because of the recent theft and the festival in full swing. Gandalf took great pleasure in watching Bilbo duck from the dwarves. He had his pipe in his mouth and eyed the hobbit. After nearly an hour of braiding, Gandalf nudged Bilbo with his elbow and Thorin stood in front of them with his hair braided away from his handsome face and a much more manageable length. There were a wide assortment of beads decorating his hair and Bilbo couldn’t help but stare at the dwarf in front of him, a look of longing on his face. He longed to hold the dwarf once again and run his fingers through the soft, black locks. Gandalf quirked an eyebrow at Bilbo and Bilbo ignored him. He walked forward and guided Thorin through the tunnels. May that wizard get lost for all Bilbo cared! Thorin followed Bilbo and every so often would wander off to the next thing that caught his eye. Bilbo had a few near run-ins with the guards, but he would change their path mid stride to avoid being seen. Thorin didn’t seem to mind, and if he did he hid his discontent.

Thorin was looking at some of the merchant’s wares. They varied from stone works, to gems, to weapons, to seeds for crops. Thorin seemed to take a particular interest in the weapons they had available. The dwarf merchant who owned the stand came up to Thorin and started to talk with him about the weapons. He motioned to Thorin’s own sword and Thorin knew his was nothing compared to these finely crafted wares. The dwarf persisted and Thorin unsheathed it, showing to the merchant. The merchant held it and used one eye to look down the blade. He said that it wasn’t half bad, made in Erebor in fact. All it needed was a date with a whet stone and a good sharpening and it would be good as new. The dwarf then asked for the name of the sword. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows together. He told him it didn’t have a name. The dwarf handed back the blade and Bilbo returned to Thorin’s side, something in his hand. Thorin sheathed the sword and looked at Bilbo. The hobbit was holding out a closed hand. Thorin looked at the hobbit confused. He opened his hand and revealed a hair bead. It was silver that shined in the light and had a symbol on it. Bilbo explained it was the symbol of the mountain. It distinguished the Lonely Mountain dwarves from dwarves of other mountains. Thorin thanked Bilbo and took the bead. He put it in his pocket next to the satchel.

Thorin and Bilbo were standing in line, Thorin’s hunger getting the better of him. Bilbo didn’t mind the break for food anyways. It had been a while since he’d had second breakfast or even breakfast for that matter. They were standing, talking amicably to each other when Bilbo saw a group of guards cross a corner and look around. Bilbo didn’t want to leave the line, for he wouldn’t know how to explain it to Thorin without it sounding lame to his own ears, so Bilbo did the only thing he could think to do. He went from standing beside Thorin to standing in front of him. He reached up and grabbed Thorin’s cheeks. The dwarf looked ready to refuse, but Bilbo didn’t give him time before his lips were on his and Thorin’s hands were on Bilbo’s hips. His hair fell around Bilbo and hid his face from the guards as Thorin pulled Bilbo closer to him. They continued to embrace before someone cleared their throat next to them and Gandalf handed them each a chuck of bread and some cheese. Thorin blushed furiously and Bilbo noticed that the line had gone around them and the guards gone. They moved and found a bench to enjoy their supper. Gandalf disappeared again in the throng of the crowd. Even if he was nearly tall as three dwarves, he had a way to blend in when he wanted to.

Bilbo and Thorin sat in companionable silence despite the roar of the crowd and laughter echoing inside the mountain. Once they finished eating a group of dwarves had gathered around them. They had some instruments and they began to sing. A merry tune that soon everyone joined in on. It was a song that Bilbo had often heard Bofur or Fili and Kili singing. He knew the lyrics well enough. He tapped his foot to the sound of the beat and hummed the tune under his breath. Soon there were dwarves – full of ale presumably – who stood up and began to dance in a wide circle. There were children running around between the gaps that the dwarves made in their circle. Thorin felt a longing to sing alone with them, but he knew not the words. He sat watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He was smiling despite not knowing the song. The song ended and horns blew all around the mountain. Everyone looked up smiling and laughing. Bilbo brushed off his vest and got up.

“Come.” Thorin followed Bilbo as he led him through the spiraling twists and turns of the kingdom.

“Where are we going?” Thorin asked. He worried about finding his way back out of the kingdom. He hoped Bilbo knew where he was going. He had heard other dwarves talking in the kingdom and they didn’t seem to speak Thorin’s language. He didn’t know if any of them besides the ones Thorin had met at the bar even spoke his tongue. All he knew is he didn’t want to get lost in these corridors and not be able to ask for directions. Bilbo had a determined look on his face as he managed the rights and lefts of the mountain, so Thorin trusted him to not get lost. Bilbo slowed down when he came across a set of doors. There were no dwarves this far into the mountain and it pleased Thorin that he wouldn’t have to worry about all of the attention. He pretended it didn’t bother him, but he saw the looks the other dwarves gave him. It was a mixture of awe and disbelief. It only left him confused and shaken. Bilbo opened the doors and they were on a balcony covered in snow from the last winter that hadn’t yet melted in the early spring. It over looked river and it was just around the corner from the front gates. Dale was in the distance and Bilbo cleared the bench of snow so he could sit down. There were stairs leading somewhere down the mountain, but Thorin was content with looking over the balcony at the world below him. It was so different from his view at his tower.

Bilbo lit his pipe and lazily made smoke rings into the growing darkness. There were a few lanterns scattered around the balcony. They illuminated it well enough. Thorin turned back to Bilbo and sat next to him on the bench. He grabbed some of the snow that was on the ground and made a small creature out of the snow. Bilbo watched as his dwarf continued to make figures out of the snow and place them on a section of cleared balcony. Bilbo wiggled his fingers to keep from shaking from the cold. Thorin must have noticed because he took off his jacket and placed it around Bilbo’s shoulders. Bilbo took a deep breath and smiled at Thorin. Thorin returned to making figures, but didn’t get far before he saw something flickering in the night sky. He looked up and saw the first lantern float delicately into the night sky. In his rush to run to the edge of the balcony he nearly tipped over the bench. Bilbo scrambled to catch himself, but his smile didn’t darken in the slightest. Thorin watched as hundreds of lights were released into the night. It was everything Thorin imagined and more. Thorin turned around to look at Bilbo’s reaction when he noticed that Bilbo was holding out a light. Thorin sat down next to Bilbo again and took his light while Bilbo lit his own. They released them and watched as they joined the others in their ascent. Thorin watched the lights while Bilbo kept his eyes firmly locked on Thorin.

The amazement in his face made Bilbo’s heart race. It made Bilbo’s chest tighten to think he wouldn’t be able to see Thorin after this. After this he wouldn’t have any reason to stay with the dwarf. Or if the dwarf even wanted him to stay after this. Bilbo noticed that Thorin stopped watching the lights and his gaze was focused on Bilbo. It was full of sadness. His blue eyes tinted with it.

“Thorin,” Bilbo grabbed the dwarf’s hand. “What’s wrong?” Thorin looked down. Bilbo used his other hand to lift up Thorin’s head. Thorin looked on the verge of tears. “Thorin?” The dwarf took a deep breath.

“Now what?” Bilbo finally understood. He cupped Thorin’s jaw and it made Bilbo’s whole body sing when Thorin leaned into his touch. Bilbo swiped his thumb over Thorin’s cheek. With his dream to see the lights fulfilled there was nothing left for him to do but to return to the tower. He didn’t want to return. And he didn’t want to think this was the last time he would ever see Bilbo. It pained him to no end to think that he would have to part from his hobbit and be confined to the same four walls he had lived his entire life.

“You could,” Bilbo started out. He was nervous about his proposal. “Come with me?” Thorin was reminded of the satchel when Bilbo made his proposal. How would he feel once he had the satchel back? Would he still offer Thorin to come with him or would he leave Thorin, just like that? Thorin reached forward and dug into the coat. Bilbo stiffened at the response. He calmed when he felt Thorin searching the pockets. Thorin grabbed the satchel and Bilbo looked down between them.

“I was going to give this to you earlier…” Thorin trailed off. Bilbo looked at the satchel, but pushed it aside.

“I don’t need that anymore.” Thorin felt his heart race. Did that mean he accepted Thorin as his companion? That despite the satchel if Thorin were to say yes then Bilbo would take him?

Before Thorin could do anymore deep thinking, Bilbo closed the distance and kissed him. It was different then their other kisses. It was slow and full of emotions. It nearly brought Thorin to tears. They continued this for some time before Bilbo pulled back rather abruptly. Thorin looked at him confused. “Bilbo?” Thorin scanned his face looking for signs of regret or disapproval. Bilbo stopped and looked behind Thorin.

“Uh say here,” Bilbo looked at the satchel and then back behind Thorin. “I’ll be right back I promise.” Thorin was confused, but the look in Bilbo’s eyes said he would return, so Thorin sat on the bench while Bilbo grabbed the satchel and went down the flight of stairs that were off the side of the balcony. Thorin sat in silence for some time before his worries began to cloud his mind and he stood up pacing the balcony.

Bilbo sauntered down the stairs to where he saw the lantern. It was different from the others, namely because it wasn’t currently floating through the air. Bilbo saw the two human lackeys he worked with getting the stone. He didn’t even want to come up with an excuse to get himself out of this situation. He threw the stone at their feet. They looked at him with a menacing eye.

“You think we want _that_ with what you’ve got waiting for you upstairs?” They stood up and began to walk towards the hobbit. Bilbo unsheathed his sword and dodged the attack that was coming his way. He was crafty but he couldn’t take on two humans.

“Thorin! Run!” Thorin was startled by the yelled that pierced the night. He saw Bilbo at the base of the stairs, fighting off the two humans from before. Thorin went to run down, but Bilbo screamed at him again. “No! Go to Gandalf! You can’t let them catch you!” In his attempt to warn Bilbo he was hit and Thorin felt the wind leave his lungs. He wanted to save Bilbo, but he knew he had to get help. Bilbo was looking up at him from his position being pinned against the ground. His eyes were pained and scared. Thorin didn’t move for some time. His emotions swirling around making him just stand there. Bilbo’s eyes got wide and Thorin didn’t have time to react before there was a sack over his head and he was being pulled away. “Thorin!” Bilbo screamed.

“Bilbo!” Thorin screamed back but as his body finally freed itself from fear there was a sharp pain on his head and his world went black.


End file.
